


Trust

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Past Canon Typical Violence is implied, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is easily broken and theirs was broken twice over. But he thinks gaining it will be worth it though not an easy road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Just me making a decent attempt at writing Trip and get into his way of thinking before I include the character in another pieces that I might write.

The team is uneasy around him.

In the wake of everything that has happened, he understands that they won't trust him immediately as they had with Ward. Before they had discovered the treachery by Garrett and the even worse betrayal discovered by Skye that one of their own was an enemy agent. Garrett was his mentor, so he's willing to bet that they like trusting him immediately will end badly.

He sees them watching him uneasily, when they think he isn't watching them in turn.

He sees it when one of the younger team members starts to address him as Ward and then stutter themselves into silence, staring at him before they start to address him again by his own name.

He wants them to trust him, but it isn't as though he can force it. Trust in a team is something that takes time. He knows it won't be an easy road to gain their complete trust.

But he thinks that it will be worth it.


End file.
